Meet Sir Behawolf
by Sir Behawolf Foxclaw
Summary: A stranger, a mysterious accident and future coopers? not to mention a lot of tech, all this in 1 story, its gonna be epic  not even close to done
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

**Meet Sir Behawolf**

_Author's note Sly and friends are property of Sucker Punch studios, some idea's come from star trek but mostly are of my imagination please enjoy and check out my profile for my other stories…_

Time: France 2030, 30 years after the cooper vault job Place: Just outside Paris, France Time: 2:20 A.M.

Initial Location: Carmelita & Sly Coopers residence

Sly and Carmelita have settled down in a village outside of Paris when a bright flash wakes them

(Sly & Carmelita's p.o.v.)

As Sly and Carmelita Slept peacefully little did they know in just a few moments their world would change forever…

745 years in the future…

"This is the U.S.S. Inevitable we are ready to commence the test" someone said "Alright ensign proceed to undock and prepare to engage warp engines to warp 10" the captain said "Yes Sir" the ensign replied as he maneuvered the ship away from the space station "Engaging warp engines in 5…4…3…2…1…NOW!!" he said as the ship violently accelerated to warp 8 in a blink of an eye "Sir we are stable at warp 9.5" the second ensign said

"good, engineering how are we doing?" the captain asked sir we show ready to try warp 10" the chief engineer reported "do it" the captain simply said "yes sir" the first ensign said "Warp 9.7…9.8…9.9…9.95…9.97…9.99" he said as the ship started to shutter violently throwing some of the bridge officers to the floor "9.997…9.999" he said as the ship struggled to hold together

"Sir structural integrity is down to 70% and dropping" the tactical officer said "Captain this is engineering we cant keep this up for much longer…" he said as an alarm sounded "structural integrity is below 50%" a computerized voice said "SIR REACHING WARP 10 THESHOLD!!!" the ensign yelled as everything turned a eerie white "are we dead?" the ensign asked as the shaking stopped and it was quiet…deathly quiet

"no we have reached warp 10 look where you want think of a place and you will be there" the captain said seemingly mystified "WARNING REACTOR BREACH IN PROGRESS EVACUATE!!! EVACUATE!!!" A computer voice announced as panic set in on the bridge "TO THE ESCAPE PODS!!!" the Captain shouted running for a turbo lift as the ship began to shutter again

"WARNING STUCTURAL INTEGRETY FAILING BREECHES ON DECKS 5,6,7,8,9,10,11, 12 STRUCTUAL INTEGRITY FAILING BREECHES ON DECKS 3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,14 WARNING ANTIMATTER TANKS FAILING!!!" the computerized voice screamed as one by one systems started failing and escape pods were ejected out at a fatal velocity for as soon as they left the ship they were ripped to shreds by the difference in speed

"Goodbye my love…" the captain said climbing into an escape pod himself and waited to press the EJECT button…

…City of Paris' POV…

All of a sudden in the night sky turned to pure white as an earth shattering KAA-BOOOM!!! Ripped across the city shattering all windows and demolishing some buildings and bending the Eiffel tower at a 20 degree angle from its normal 90 degrees vertical. some compared it to a 50 Megaton bomb going off without the mushroom cloud

People yelled in pain as those who were awake instantly suffered extreme hearing damage and some unfortunately died instantly from the immense overpressure that turned their brain to mush instantly those who were sleeping woke to having ringing in their ears but nothing more…

"Look at that" someone yelled as all those still able to looked up and saw debris falling from the sky like a meteor storm but with much larger fragments that didn't seem to burn up just fell on fire till they hit the ground some fragments as big as city blocks fell on Paris destroying much of the city

Carmelita & Sly's POV

"What was that?" Carmelita asked rubbing her ears "I don't kn… OH MY GOD!!" sly said pointing out the window "what in the name of heaven is this?" Carmelita asked just catching a large fragment hitting downtown Paris causing a large ball of fire to leap forth along with other smaller fragments hitting all over near them and very distant

"Is this the end of the…" she stopped hearing something and she quickly realized that a fragment was falling on top of or very near them "get down!!" she said pulling sly off the bed with her away from the window

A escape pod hit just 20ft from their house causing what few windows that remained to shatter violently inwards

"Holy cow… that was too close" Sly said picking himself up off the glass covered floor then helping Carmelita to her feet "what do you think it is?" Carmelita asked looking at the cylindrical object in a trench in their yard "I don't know looks like a satellite or something like one" he said "no I don't think so" he added as a door on one side opened up ever so slowly "someone's in there!!" Carmelita said running out of the room as fast as she could and going down stairs

"Carmelita!!" sly shouted running after her when he got down stairs he saw that the front door was open and her boots were gone so he grabbed his shoes and made sure there was no glass in them and put them on following Carmelita

"Hello?" Carmelita said looking for some kind of life "help me" came a weak voice from the object "Oh my… she said walking up and opening the door finding a rather tall blood covered wolf inside "SLY!! Call the ambulance!!" Carmelita shouted "phones dead" came Sly's reply "tell me what year is this?" the half dead wolf asked "2030 why?" Carmelita replied as sly came up to the object and peered at the wolf as he apparently gave up hope and started crying

"Oh my god look what I've done" he said noticing the smoke in the distance from the once pristine city of Paris now lies in ruin and on fire

"Who are you?" Sly asked but he got only more crying from the wolf "Sir? You need medical attention you've lost a lot of blood we need to get you to the hospital" Carmelita said in he most calming voice then she noticed the expression on Sly's face

"WHAT??" she asked and sly just shook his head "never seen THAT side of you before" he chucked till he got backhanded in the face by Carmelita "enough" came the wolf's voice

Well first chapter who is it? Like or dislike please leave a comment!! Its very much appreciated!!


	2. Chapter 2 Who is Behawolf?

**Meet Sir Behawolf**

_Sorry about the long wait couldn't think up this one over 4 pages took me a while . ya I added some twists so what? I like them REVEW THIS CHAPTER PLEASE!!_

("Angel's" point of view)

"You know…"sly started "he's right" he finished "And I've never see that side of you" Carmelita said sarcastically "I *cough* said ENOUGH!!!" said the wolf "Please *cough* help me *cough* its getting so cold" said the wolf as he started shaking uncontrollably "h-h-hell-pp m-m-me" he said shaking even more "the-the-box-dow-down-the-there" he utters as the black closed in on him as suddenly he stopped shaking "Sly what can we do?" Carmelita asked "he said a box down somewhere at his feet" sly said gently moving the wolf's legs to one side

"is this it?" he asked finding what looked like a small briefcase "well he said what ever it was it was in there" she said "ok" sly said setting down the briefcase on the ground and opening it reveling a long metal tube looking thing and many colored vials of liquid

A loud gasp caught their attention as they looked back at the wolf whose eyes were now wide open and filled with shock? No fear? No it was a look of utter terror… "The red one shove it in the bottom of the tube and push it against my neck right here" he said struggling to point at a spot on his neck with a shaking hand as he gasped for even a small breath as he became very still again

(Wolf's p.o.v.)

Just moments earlier…

"Where the hell is my medical kit?" he thought "holy cow look at all this blood I cant live long with this rate of loss WHERE THE HELL IS THAT MED KIT???" he continued to think slowly loosing consciousness "I hear voices" he thought "their coming closer" he continued to try to look finding himself in extreme pain when he tried to turn his head. Great… I have neck injuries hey here come some people" he thought as his blood deprived body started shutting down

(Angel's p.o.v.)

"Its time to come home" a strange voice said "Who is that?" Sly and Carmelita said in chorus " I am the angel of death" said the voice "this man isn't dead" Sly said "I know but he is not to be here so he is to die" the voice said "What?" Carmelita said "Isn't he a astronaut? Or something like that?" Carmelita asked "you mortals have no comprehension of anything do you?

Another gasp caught everyone's attention "From Air to Air, from Dust to Dust, I Come and Came, I Won and Lost I have Lived and now it is time to Die" the wolf insanely laughed out "THE ANGEL OF DEATH IS HERE!!!" he continued "COME TAKE ME HOME FOR I HAVE LONGED FOR THIS TIME" he finally fell silent "take care for your time will not last…" the voice said

"WHAT THE HELL WAS ALL THAT ABOUT???" Sly yelled out "come on dear lets go inside" Carmelita said walking with sly back inside as something caught their eye "hey look!" sly said pointing to another capsule looking thing except the door was open and a blood trail left it heading towards their open door

"Some one's in our house!" Carmelita exclaimed and started to run only to get pulled back by sly "What are you doing?" she exclaimed "Calm down… good… good… now this… intruder you so say is obviously injured, obviously severely look at the blood trail…" Sly calmly said pointing at the small trail of blood leading into their house.

(2 crash survivor's p.o.v.)

"Where…? Wha…? Where the heck am I…? OH MY GOODNESS WE TRAVELED IN TIME!!!" he said stepping out of the escape pod looking at his surroundings "and I need to find some thing to stop this bleeding" he added looking down at himself looking around spotting Sly and Carmelita's house

"I'll go see if anyone is home…" he said to himself walking to the door finding it unlocked and ajar "hello, I need help… hello?" he said staggering into the main room trying to find something resembling medical supplies

"where the hell am I they have stoves, sinks, and J-ello? Oh my freaking goodness we time traveled!!" he said happily and throwing his fist in the air… then realizing he had broken ribs and other broken bones "Ahh… here we are a bathroom…" he said wandering into the bathroom "something to stop the bleeding… especially on my leg…" he said finding a huge 10 inch gash on his leg that went to the bone "ok I need a tourniquet…" he said ripping apart a towel and wrapping it tightly around his upper leg "now I need some professional medical care…" he added

(Sly & Carmelita's P.O.V.)

"Hello? Who is in here?" Sly said stepping cautiously into their house noting that the blood trail had pooled in places "Who are you?" came a weak voice "I asked you first what are you doing in our house?" Sly asked "This is your home? It is nice I am sorry to have intruded but I need…" he was cut off as Carmelita bashed a vase over his head with all her might

"HOW DARE Y…" she stopped as she realized that the person she just hit was bleeding from his leg profusely and noted the large amount of blood on the floor "OH MY GOD! WHAT HAVE I DONE!!" she cried out in Sly's shoulder "its alright dear lets just hope you didn't kill him…" he said calmly as she cried out again

Approximately 2 weeks later in a private German hospital…

(Wolf's P.O.V.)

"Hey guys…? I think he's coming to" said a rather charming female voice "Who's there? Why can't I see?" said the wolf as he opened his eyes reveling a fuzzy image of a hospital room with 5 people inside and himself lying on a bed blinking to clear the fuzz from his eyes

"Welcome back to the living Mr. …" Said a turtle in a white doctor's coat "Behawolf… Royal Admiral Sir Behawolf" Said Behawolf as he looked around the room spotting a rather pretty Vixen, A raccoon, a pink hippo, a seemingly plump purple mouse, and a turtle "Now that you know My names may I know yours…?" Behawolf asked

"I am Dr. Bentley, this is my wife Penelope, that is mur… *Ahem* The Murray, and Sly cooper and his wife Carmelita Cooper…" Bentley said pointing to the people as he said their names

"It's a pleasure I'm sure…" Behawolf said trying to remember what had happened seemingly just moments ago "Now this is procedure but I have to tell you that you… well…" Bentley said as he struggled for words

"Mr. ...umm Sir, Behawolf you were in a coma for 14 days 6hrs and 49 minutes according to our findings along with several gashes to various parts of your body which we stitched back together" she managed to get out

"STICHES?!?! YOU USE STICH… sorry I forgot I am not in my time…" Behawolf said

"What is wrong with… wait what about times?" Penelope said shifting her weight "well… I hope the time frame continuum doesn't unravel for this but I am actually from the year 2775" Behawolf said "WHAT!!" a chorus of voices said

"Penelope please sit down before you pass out…" Bentley said to his wife helping her to a chair "take it easy now ok?" he added as she nodded "Bentley? How is it possible that the most famous scientists were wrong time travel is impossible" Penelope said

"Your guess is as good as mine dear, I agree with you but if Behawolf can prove he is from another time we have to accept it" Bentley said gently stroking his wife's head

"You want me to prove I am from 2775 do you well…" Behawolf said "No all this isn't good for her it can wait" Bentley said holding up a hand

"Why isn't it good for her…?" Behawolf asked quizzically "Can't you tell?" Bentley asked "tell what...? She looks fine to me" Behawolf asked "I'm Pregnant" Penelope asked

"No way!" Sly said as Carmelita when into another crying fit next to Penelope as she uttered "I'm sooo *sniff* happy *sniff* for you" she said as she continued crying "come here buddy" Murray said gently hugging Bentley and Penelope "well? Aren't you going to say anything Sir Behawolf?" Asked Bentley with a cheesy grin on his face

"No I'm not because to be honest I don't really even know you after all just a few… or umm just over 2 weeks ago I had lots of friends and a loving fiancé but now I have nothing no fame at all, no friends, no money, no love, and above all no family but what would _YOU_ know about that…" Behawolf said as he started crying softly

"why me of all people I actually had a life…" he started ranting " I had to go on a stupid suicidal crazy mission to try to break…" he stopped himself "well… all that is gone and technically so am I…" he said starting to cry louder now

"Penelope you had better leave" said Bentley "ok" she said leaving the room "Sir Behawolf you can tell us what happed we are here for you" Bentley said laying a hand on Behawolf's shoulder

Behawolf looked at him with bloodshot eyes "Well… where do I begin…" he struggled to bring back the memory but stopped short as he wailed "ARORA FOGIVE ME!!!!" and started crying again

A few moments later outside the room…

"well… that went nowhere… all he can think about is his fiancé" Bentley said "you were the same way with me Bentley" Penelope added "I just hope he can get over it soon or he might end up in another self induced coma" Bentley said "they must truly love each other for him to be this upset…" Bentley added

"I must agree with Bentley on most of that that I understood he must really miss her but I think there is just something more than a simple lost fiancé here don't you for him to be this upset about it?" Sly said "That must be it" Carmelita said "we'll have to wait till he calms down though any interaction could invoke rage or another violent actions" Bentley said

"Please I *sniff* think I can talk about it now *sniff*" came Behawolf's voice from inside the room

_Well that ends Ch.2 of meet Sir Behawolf it might be a while before the next post but in the mean time if you haven't already you can Check out my profile and my other story while your waiting see all you readers soon _


	3. Chapter 3 Why the rush?

**Meet Sir Behawolf**

_Sorry for the wait I made my third story so that took a while anyways I am going to start sometime in this story calling Sir Behawolf __ Beha due to it is shorter_

(Behawolf's p.o.v.)

Well over an hour later in a counseling room…

"And I really can remember much else but I can recall all of the details about my ship most of my crew and my fiancé…" Behawolf paused chocking down tears

"So… you had everything you wanted? You seemed so happy there but yet you lacked something it seemed" Bentley said

"The only thing I really miss other than being able to return a hero would be to return and marry my Arora" Behawolf said monotone

"… I honestly don't know how to help you with that… or anything you had…" Bentley said

"Ya… so here I am no money, no past, and no life…" Behawolf said

"No… but you have friends here" Bentley replied

"But I do have more than that… I was a 6 year professor on Space aeronautics and planetary locations along with a 4 year degree in mineral identification and 3 years as a engine design degree and test pilot… but no proof of any of it…" Behawolf said matter-of-factly

"Well if you have all this knowledge I know the whole time stream continuum theory but I myself am working on a time machine but I could never get enough energy to operate it" Bentley added

"So… what are you a genius or something?" Behawolf asked

"As a matter of fact both my wife and I are" Bentley added

"Well now there are three… err… umm 4" Behawolf said

"I suppose there are!" Bentley chuckled

"Well I had better get to bed do I have to stay in that hospital room…?" Behawolf asked

"No you seem to be doing fine but if you don't mind staying on the grounds there is a dormitory across the courtyard you can take the skyway. It leads to the 4th floor the private residences." Bentley said

"Thank you I can't stand those white dreary death ridden rooms" Beha said

"You must not like white rooms apparently" Bentley said

"Say what? Oh yes the time shift… well in 2775 if the room you are in is white you are on your death bed other wise you don't really go to the hospital for more than 30 minutes to an hour… well other than if… well for example your wife gives birth that's the only reason you have to spend the night and even then your in a room that has colored walls" Beha said

"Interesting… we might just have to repaint some of our rooms…" Bentley muttered

"Umm just between you and me… do you think that this… well my accident was… somehow intended by a higher power than humanity?" Beha asked

"You mean something like its your purpose in life was to do this?" Bentley asked

"Yes exactly but it doesn't end there I feel my going is else where to help another race of people I can…" Beha stopped

"You can what? Do what?" Bentley asked in a confused state

"One word… Pandora…" Beha said in the 'thousand yard stare'

"Pandora? What is that?" Bentley asked being more confused now that ever in his life

"A planet in the andromeda galaxy… Rich in a substance that we used to build our space scrapers" Beha said

"Space scrapers?" Bentley asked

"Much like your sky scrapers but they go into space and end up sometimes in orbital bases" Beha added

*THUD*

"Bentley?" Beha asked finding a button on the phone to call a nurse

Several hours later in a private residence…

"six thousand eight hundred billion miles… divide by thirty thousand… divide by eight thousand seven hundred sixty… take that times twenty four and that gives you two thousand one hundred forty four divide that by three hundred sixty five… that's 5 years and 9 months… and 49 days… my goodness…" Beha said

"It's a good thing I studied cryogenics too…" he added

"Well I have everything I need a blueprint table and the president of the United States of America's backing on this project I just hope he doesn't flip when she sees the price tag…"

2 years later… in a modified laboratory at Cape Canaveral USA

"Engine is at 10% stabilizing increasing another 10%... 20% increasing… 40%... increasing 70%... increasing the assistant had to start yelling as the rumble got louder and louder 90%" she said

"Engine over temp test aborted" A computerized voice said

"Dam it!" Beha said

"Sir the heat regulation patters don't match up at all the metal it not a good of a heat disperser as we first thought" the technician said

"Sir call for you on line 1" another technician said

"I'll take it in my office, keep trying to reach 95% that is the final orbital burn we need to leave orbit…" beha said leaving the lab heading for his office

"Hello?" he said into the phone

"Behawolf? Your voice has changed… that's not what I called about though…" a familiar male voice said

"Yes? This is he…" Behawolf said

"You need to get back to Germany as fast as you can we have something to… show you…" the voice said

"Who is this?" Beha asked

"I would have thought you would had recognized me by now its Sly" Sly said

"Sly? Ohhh Sly cooper how have you been?" beha asked

"Just come to Germany oh there's a small airfield at the hospital its 400 meters long Bentley says" Sly said

"Tell bentley I'll be there in 1 hr… yes I said 1 hr" beha said then hanging up the phone and pressing the intercom button on his desk

"Maria… have them prep my plane… going on a trip… that is personal… yes you might call it a vacation… a week or two… no I'm sure you can handle it… yes I said YOU… not a problem get my plane ready in 10 minutes… I need to leave soon… I will you just don't bankrupt me ok...? thought so…" he said

35 minutes later…

"Everything checks out Sir all systems are green all I need is a signature… thank you sir" the hanger supervisor (H.S.) said giving Behawolf a clipboard with a line on the bottom

"Open the doors and get a mule over here I needed to be gone 20 minutes ago…" beha said pulling a self propelled wagon with several suitcases on it

"You need help with that sir?" The H.S. asked

"no just go get the mule I will be finished by the time you return…" Beha said heaving a bag into the hold

5 minutes later… (Time 10:00 pm EST)

"This is B.W. 1244Alpha Delta 449 contacting tower on frequency 112.34.21 channel 2" Beha said

"Roger Behemoth, you are clear for taxi on taxi way 33-4-13-AB-D to runway 56L" a tower controller said

"Roger copy all also requesting Class 1 clearance"

"Roger mike 10 or less supervisor not in tower"

"Another 10 minute delay great…"

8 minutes later…

"Request accepted for Class 1 clearance due east all the way to Germany have a nice flight Sir" the tower super visor said

"Alright baby lets get going" beha said slowly moving all 16 of the throttles up to 90% A/B level 2 which left a 18 foot long flame coming out the exhausts lifting the 800,000 lb plane into the air near the end of the 56,000 foot runway


	4. Chapter 4 White Wolf?

**Meet Sir Behawolf**

_I apologize for the wait this chapter was very difficult to try to think up and I am trying to complete this once before I finish the Sequel which is already started. Any of the technical stuff you want a better "picture" of just PM me and I will be more than happy to tell you the details_

Around 10 minutes later…

(10:18 PM EST)

"This is B.W. 1244 Alpha Delta 449 Call sign "Behemoth." Calling Atlantic Control on Frequency 157.225.12 channel 9. Destination Germany also has class 1 priority clearance" beha said

"Roger Behemoth, your class 1 clearance is in set follow heading 122 to France control they will direct you on course to your destination you are clear for supersonic speeds also max speed mach 2…" a controller said

"Copy all Atlantic control have a nice night" beha said

"Well it's just you and me and the open skies…"*sigh* computer autopilot on…

"Autopilot on" the computerized voice replied

"Well I suppose I could give them a call and tell them I am bringing you" beha said patting a bulkhead inside the Behemoth

At a hospital private residence in Germany…

RIIIINNNG! RRRRIIIINNGG! RRRIIINNNGG! The telephone screamed

"Hello?" a weary Bentley answered

"Hello is this Dr. Bentley?" a voice answered

"Yes, this is he" Bentley answered now wide awake

"Gotch ya" the voice said

"Sly...? No… just a sec…" a very confused Bentley said

"I would have thought you would remember me" the voice said sarcastically

"Behawolf?" Bentley shouted waking up his sleeping wife

"Good guess… oh just a heads up I am bringing the "behemoth" as I heard your runway is 400m and reinforced?" beha asked

"Who's that?" Penelope asked still half asleep

"Its Behawolf he's coming in possibly the biggest jet in the world…"

"I'll be on the runway" Penelope said flying out the door somehow dressed

After a long silence "Bentley you still there?" beha asked

"Ya… err umm, yes, sorry yes your right it should be able to hold it's just that I've never seen her get dressed so fast in my life…" Bentley said in a state of awe

"I'll be there in about 45 minutes" beha said

"Ok I'll be waiting with the family" bentley said

"Fam… oh ya man where'd time go… it seems that every time I turn around a month has gone by" beha said

"You know I'm just wondering due to your… accident that if maybe no probably not… well see you in 45 minutes" Bentley said

"Alright see you… all of you then" Beha said hanging up the phone "Where have I been it's been almost 3 years *sigh* and you know what I don't look a day over 20… ya what ever" he said looking in a mirror

"Entering French airspace" the computer said

"This is B.W. 1244 Alpha Delta 449 call sign "behemoth" tuning into French control on frequency 197.291.335 channel 14" Beha said

Roger follow heading 134 for 14 miles then heading 129 for 120 miles then take VFR to landing at destination" a controller said

"Behemoth copies all" beha said "Have a nice morning" he added

"Aruth control on frequency 225.985.3351.22 on channel 1 are you there Bentley?"

"Yes I am here were awaiting your arrival" Bentley said

"Alright I am at 20,000ft and 1,200mph I will be landing in 5 minutes oh… I almost forgot this thing has a VTOL capability" Beha said

"That 400 ton thing can VTOL?" Bentley asked

"Yes it can landing in 2.5 minutes" beha said

Behemoth on approach full flaps and speed brakes reverse thrusters on 50% of engines VTOL on engines 1, 2, 3, 4, 13, 14, 15, 16 confirmed computer" beha said "well here we GOOOO!" He yelled as the 400ton aircraft pitched strait down and he experienced negative G's and chucks of dirt and anything not tied down started floating around the cabin

"We have visual on you behemoth… wow you sure do one heck of a decent to land in that thing don't you?" Bentley said

"Not really unless in a situation like this sneaking a 400 ton airplane off the face of the world for a week or two" Beha strained to say as the jet decelerated and hovered about 2.5 ft off the ground slowly moving to a hanger and shutting down all 16 of its engines

Penelope ran up to the enormous jet as the air stairs came open "be careful dear the skin is around 500 degrees Fahrenheit" Beha said carefully avoiding touching the skin of the aircraft

Just as he reaches the bottom of the air stairs he is half tacked half hugged by Penelope followed by bentley and their daughter soon followed by sly and Murray "ok guys I need to breath please can you just stop for a moment and… where is Carmelita?" beha asked

"That's the whole reason you're here you'll never guess it unless someone told you" sly said with a smirk

"Lets see she can't be dead, she hasn't been shot, she's not injured, so that leaves…" beha said thinking "she's… pregnant?" he finished

"… Ok who told you?" sly asked

"I promise you nobody told me it was a simple process of elimination, and I figured since you two have been married for 20+ years I just guessed it was about right"

"Either you are incredibly smart of incredibly stupid" Bentley said

"Maybe some of both, well I would be more than happy to see her" beha said

"Well… I suppose we could… you should know she is due any day now a surprise might cause…" Bentley said before he was cut off

"Yada, yada, yada, ya I know but she knows I'm here already" beha said pointing at a window "she is in fact watching us right now" he added

"I thought I told her to stay in bed!" Bentley fumed

"Calm down green turtle man you'll never keep her down with her past" beha said

A few minutes later in Carmelita's room…

"The doors open" Carmelita said

"Carmelita is that… You?" Behawolf said entering the room getting a hug by Carmelita

"Do you know what it is" beha said rubbing Carmelita's belly

"This shocked even me" Carmelita said butting her hands on her back "It's a white wolf girl" she said finding a chair to sit down in

"Wolf girl?" Beha said seeming lost in thought

"Exactly what I thought nether of mine or Sly's families have a single wolf of our family's trees" she said

"Really" he asked not really paying attention

"Really no joke nether or our families has a Single" she stopped holding her belly "wolf in our family tree foxes and raccoons but not a single wolf" she said bending over in pain holding her belly

"Get bentley" she said through her tears

"I HATE WAXED FLOORS" Behawolf said sliding into a wall *THUD* "ow…"he said

"Behawolf are you alright?" Bentley asked

"Ya I'm fine but I'm not so sure about Carmelita" Beha said

Several hours later…

"well sly this is one heck of a phenomenon that even I can't explain you wife gave birth to a healthy white wolf girl she asked you to go to her room if you wouldn't mind going and Behawolf she asked you to come too for some reason." Bentley said to sly in a waiting area

"Alright, I'll head up there now, you coming Behawolf?" Sly asked and waited a few minutes "Behawolf?"

"What? What sis I miss? Sorry I guess that my mind has been elsewhere recently… and I don't know why…" Behawolf said "maybe it has something to do with your daughter" he added

_So what is going on is the time rift messing up the world or what is happening? Who knows this really wasn't as planned but here's this chapter well this was interesting…_


End file.
